Dance With Me
by twittle91
Summary: One-Shot. A chance encounter at The Rabbit Hole between Emma and Regina. 'What's a Mayor like you doing in a place like this'


**I loved writing this as it's just some cute fluffy stuff for our favourite ladies. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT but I do own any and all mistakes in this fic.**

Emma scanned the now crowded bar. It wasn't surprising that the Rabbit Hole was packed on a Friday night due to it being the only bar in town. What did surprise her was the woman sitting alone in the back corner. Regina Mills nursed a glass of red wine and the sight piqued the blonde's curiosity. Throwing back the last of her bourbon, Emma asked the girl behind the counter for a beer and a glass of their most expensive red wine. Once her drinks were ready, she worked her way through the crowd and stopped just in front of the last table.

'What's a Mayor like you doing in a place like this?' She asked with a grin. She placed the wine next to the half empty glass and sat in the vacant seat.

'And how many women have you picked up with that line Ms Swan?' The brunette responded coolly.

'None. Yet.' Swigging her drink Emma waggled her eyebrows and winked at the unimpressed brunette. 'So, what does bring you here?'

'Well, as it is your night to have Henry, I thought I would come out for a quiet drink. Not that it is any of your business.'

'You came out for a quiet drink, alone, looking like that?' Appreciative green eyes ran over the low cut, sleeveless black dress that hugged every curve of Regina's frame.

'Shouldn't you be at home looking after our son? Or have you already forgotten the agreement we made?'

'No I haven't. He wanted to have a girl over so I thought I would give them the apartment for a while.' She bit the inside of her cheek hard as she barely held back her laughter as Regina almost spit out red wine all over the table.

'You did WHAT?! Are you insane? He's eleven!' The Mayor was on her feet, face growing redder by the second as her fists clenched in anger. Emma couldn't contain herself any longer and burst into a fit of laughter.

'Oh-my-god!' She gasped, clutching her aching stomach. A few close patrons stared at the display in confusion. 'Calm down Regina. Of course I would never do that. He's safe and sound with my parents, in a tent, camping.'

Regina pinned her with her hardest glare before sitting with a huff. 'I do not find your joke particularly funny Ms Swan. The care of my son is not something I take lightly.'

'I know, me either. I'm sorry.' She took another swig and at least had the decency to look a little guilty. After a few moments of silent drinking she decided to try again. 'So are you meeting someone?'

'Again, it is none of your business but no, I am not. As I said, I came to have a quiet drink. Something which you apparently won't let me do.'

'Okay. Well, I guess I will leave you be. Have a good night, Regina.' Emma rose and began to walk away when she heard her name called over the din of the bar. Turning she watched as Regina inclined her head to the chair. Emma sat once again and flashed her another grin. 'Knew you would come around.'

'The fact that you had already ruined the quiet part of my plan means there is no reason for you not to stay and ruin the rest of my evening.'

Emma feigned a look of hurt at which the brunette gave her infamous eye roll. 'If this is your way of saying you want to spend time with me Regina, it could use a little work.'

'As opposed to a cheap pick up line designed to make me want to sleep with you?' A smirk danced on red painted lips as Emma failed to respond to the blunt remark.

'Who says I want to sleep with you?' Emma scoffed and took a long drink, her eyes never quite meeting Regina's.

'The fact that you spent a good minute and a half staring at my chest when you sat down gave you away a little.'

'Well, I was-er-just…admiring your necklace' Emma stuttered.

Leaning forward offering the blonde a good eyeful, Regina gave a predatory smile. Her voice was so low and seductive that it made Emma's mouth go dry. 'I'm not wearing a necklace, Emma.' Hearing her name said like that by the woman who she had fantasied over since arriving in Storybrooke almost made Emma moan out loud. She dragged her eyes up to meet dark chocolate pools. 'Do close your mouth dear, we wouldn't want you to drool on the table.'

Snapping back to the present, Emma shook herself and downed the last of her beer as Regina picked up the glass she had brought her and took a sip. 'For the record, it means nothing if I am simply admiring a beautiful woman, which you are. It's a compliment. From my eyes.' She nodded, confident in her defense.

Regina chuckled darkly. 'Well thank your eyes for me.' She took another sip. 'At the risk of sounding cliche, do you come here often?'

'Not really. I've been here a couple of times with Ruby and the girls, before and after the curse, and once with my Mom which was just weird. I thought it would beat sitting home alone and drinking.' Regina nodded and Emma could tell it was the same reason she was here tonight. Since Neverland everything had settled down and the town became quaint and peaceful once again. Emma had moved into her own apartment, giving both her and her parents space which ultimately had brought them closer together. The two women had settled into a routine of sharing Henry through the week and noticed how lonely it was without him around.

They made small talk for a while. Discussing work and Henry which Emma was grateful for after how easily Regina had read her. Once the brunette had finished her drink Emma offered to go get them another.

'Allow me.' Regina stood and walked towards the bar, sure to put a little extra sway into her hips for the Sheriffs benefit. Returning a few minutes later, Emma was surprised to see her carrying a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

'Trying to get me drunk Madam Mayor?'

'I doubt inebriation is a requirement for me to take advantage of you.'

'Take advantage of me? Careful Regina, you might find yourself with more than you could handle.'

'I have always liked a challenge.' Pouring two shots she pushed one glass over to the blonde, her eyes daring her keep up. They both threw the liquid back, refusing to show weakness and grimace as it slowly burned in their throats. Pouring them another round, Regina spoke again. 'Do your parents know you like women?'

Emma eyed the shot and looked back to the other woman. If there was an agenda here, she couldn't see it. She raised the glass to her lips and drank.

'Never came up.' She tilted her head and watched Regina drink. 'What's your favourite colour?'

'Crimson. Do you prefer sleeping with men or women?' Another drink was poured and drank.

'Women. Do you have a favourite author?'

'Jackie Collins' Regina poured again.

Emma accepted her shot. 'Really? I'd have pegged you as a classics girl.'

'I like to be unpredictable. What is the first thing you notice about a woman?' She threw back her shot and waited.

'Her eyes.' Emma copied the other woman and downed her drink determined not to be out done. 'If you could visit any city in the world, where would you go?'

Regina considered the question. 'Barcelona. Blondes or brunettes?'

Emma grinned as she answered 'Brunettes. Favourite band or artist?'

Regina slowly ran a finger over the rim of her glass and smirked a little as the Saviour bit her lip slightly as she watched. 'Music here is quite different from the Enchanted Forest and I found myself drawn to old blues and jazz when I first arrived. To choose one, I would have to say Etta James.' Regina could not take her eyes off Emma. The way she listened and absorbed all this new information quietly and sincerely reminded her of the way she was able to confide in Daniel almost a life time ago. Before she could dwell to much on how raw this line of questioning could become, the Mayor threw back another shot and chose her next question. 'What was your first kiss with a woman like?'

'Fumbled.' Emma laughed, eyes finding the shot glass suddenly very interesting. 'I was fourteen and had run from the home I was in. I met a girl who saved my ass. We hung out for a while and when we were talking late at night I- I lunged.' A nervous and embarrassed giggle bubbled in her throat. 'I kissed her and it was far from perfect.'

'Did she kiss you back?'

'She did. Then her dad found us the next morning, asleep in a house we had broken into the night before. Things went south after that and I never saw her again.' Regina noted the regret and sadness in green eyes and without warning or conscious consent, her hand took hold of Emma's across the table. They sat for a moment in silence, the sounds of the bar floating around them. Emma soon recovered and smiled again at the thumb rubbing comforting circles on her tingling skin. 'I believe that was two questions for me so now you owe me two.'

'Very well. Ask away.'

'Do you have any guilty pleasures?' Raising a brow, Regina tilted her head and pouted in a way that sent shivers down Emma's spine. This woman mixed with the alcohol and intimacy of the situation making her body hum with excitement and nerves.

'I like to stay up late with a tub of ice cream and watch romantic films.' Emma's eyes widened in surprise at the admission and Regina scoffed. 'I'm a sucker for a happy ending. You can't tell anyone though, I have a heartless reputation to maintain.'

'I don't think you're heartless.' The blonde said seriously, brow creased the same way as Henry's.

'There was a time when you did.'

Emma squeezed her hand. 'And I was wrong. It's not a mistake I'll ever make again.' The sincerity in her eyes was almost too much for Regina to take and she fought against her defensive reflex telling her to break their connection. Instead, she held the woman's eyes a moment longer before speaking.

'You still have another question.'

Emma smiled slowly and stood, her hand still in Regina's. 'Would you like to dance with me?'

'Yes.' The answer came with an uncharacteristically shy smile. Regina allowed Emma to lead her to the busy dance floor. They found space at the back and as the song finished and a slow one began the blonde took the lead. She brought Regina's arms around her neck before her hands found purchase on the curve of the brunettes waist. They started swaying in time to the slow rhythmic beat, their bodies drifting closer and closer.

Regina studied her partner for a moment. Blonde curls fell naturally around her lightly painted face. Bright, sparkling green framed by long black lashes. Emma Swan had a true beauty that needed no assistance from cosmetics and it was enough to make Regina's heart beat a little faster. 'Do your cheesy pick up lines always work?' She asked with a coy smile.

Emma grinned in response. 'I'm dancing the most most beautiful woman in town, you tell me?'

A light laugh passed the Mayors lips and she closed the barely there gap between their bodies. 'My, my, aren't you charming.'

'Oh, I see. I like what you did there. A joke about my dad, nicely played Madam Mayor.'

Regina shrugged and gave her a bright smile. 'I have my moments.' Resting her cheek against Emma's, the two women were lost in their own little world. A few patrons noticed the couple but dared not gossip about the two most powerful women in town.

Regina could not deny that even in their worst moments she had always found Emma attractive. It was the threat of having her son taken from her and everything she had built here in town destroyed by that very same woman that had helped to keep her attraction at bay. Now however, there was little stopping her from acting upon her feelings.

As they swayed the bar began to empty till they were the only two left standing. It was only when the house lights came up and the bell rang for last orders, that Regina looked up. She had one last question for the blonde. 'Your place or mine?'


End file.
